Blooded Stealer
by Kingdom Hearts KeyBlade
Summary: So this story was originally abandoned by /u/4019344/ howlingwolffate and she let me adopt it. This is a Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover featuring Harry Potter/ Jasper. Harry was always ignored by his family, getting fed up by the behavior Remus and Sirius take him away to a small town called Forks, where Harry meets Jasper. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

So this story was originally abandoned by u/4019344/ **howlingwolffate **and she let me adopt it which I'm very happy about. This is a Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover featuring Harry Potter/ Jasper :D Anyway debating whether Dumbledore should be evil, or manipulative or what do you think?

Blooded Stealer ch1. The Beginning to the Pain and soon of Healing

Finally getting fed up with their friend's behavior towards their youngest son, Sirius and his mate Remus take Hadrian and his friends away to a little town called forks. Only to find out they got more than they bargained for when they figure out harry is the boy-who-lived as well as come into a strange inheritance bringing the creatures of forks into the picture. Warning mpreg

Ever since that Halloween night everything changed. When Voldemort attacked the Potter's house in search for his equal, the one that would fully destroy him everything changed. Voldemort was quite shocked that instead of one there were two. Voldemort looked at both of them, both of them young but the difference was their eyes and hair. One had red hair like his mother Lily, but he had James eyes. This one was known as Alexander "Alex". While the other had deep ebony hair like James, but possessed emerald eyes, the color of death, more bright than his mother Lily. This child was known as Hadrian "Harry". Voldemort walked past Lily who he knocked out with a Reducto.

Voldemort looked at both, Alex began crying, but Harry just kept staring at Voldemort, not in fear but with determination.

"Ah yes, you're the one to defeat me." Voldemort said while circling Harry. He looked at Alex with disgust. "You are much stronger than Alex therefore you are my equal, good bye little one, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Suddenly a blue field surrounded Harry and his brother Alex. The killing spell rebounded and hit Voldemort with full force. There the whole house shook with an agonizing scream of Voldemort and he was there no more. A small lighting bolt made its way to the forehead of Harry, and a small burning piece of jewelry fell on Alex burning his forehead with a small oval shape.

A sudden crash and Dumbledore quickly walks in with James, before seeing Voldemort's soul flee. Dumbledore then looks at the now tired out Harry who falls asleep and the crying Alex. Dumbledore quickly walks forward and cast's a quick enervate spell on Lily.

"Lily? My dear child what happened?" Dumbledore asks.

"Dumble- oh it's horrible! Voldemort came and knocked me out before I could get, my children! Where are my children!" she then looks around wildly and quickly sighs in relief when she sees them.

"What happened?" Lily then asks

"It seems Voldemort tried to attack on of your children and has failed. Lily I think the child that defeated Voldemort was none other than little Alex." Dumbledore explains quietly. "From now on Alex is going to need all the attention he can get, because Voldemort is not fully gone, he will be back. When? We have no way of knowing but until then, give a lot of care and affection to Alex because the one most important thing that is going to fully destroy Voldemort will be love."

"What about Harry? What is he going to do when he realizes we can't care for him as much as Alex?"

"Ah yes" Dumbledore says with his eyes twinkling. "Little Harry will understand soon enough of why he doesn't deserve love, until then just ignore him. Now I must be going and remember what I said. Goodbye".

From there the beginning of pain started for Harry.

**15 years later**

Harry always wondered why his parents never cared for him as much as Alex. He did everything he was supposed to do; he did his chores, and never threw a fit unlike Alex. But no Alex was more loved, and cared for, and could throw as many fits just to get what he wants. Even at school Alex was well loved as well. Being a Gryffindor was the greatest accomplishment his parents ever received after all, all Potter's were meant to be in Gryffindor.

Unless you were known as Hadrian James Potter, who ended up with intelligence and some cunning, but landed himself in Ravenclaw. Yep after all in all the history of Potter's no Potter has been in Ravenclaw. It was the greatest disappointment in his parent's lives. The hat wanted to put Hadrian in Slytherin but why make his parents hate him more? At least he had Sirius and Remus who were together and always acknowledged him.

Another thing that was bad was saving your own school but never getting any credit for it at all and the one to receive it was none other than Alex, who only cowered away and ran. 1st year Harry saved the Sorcerer's stone with Luna and Neville, his only friends. They had a suspicion it was Professor Quirell, because when Harry looked at him, his scar would hurt. It turned out to be Voldemort possessing Quirell. The good thing was for his birthday he received the Cloak of Invisibility from Gringotts who his grandma, Dorea Potter nee Black who died way before he was born. She made sure for Harry to receive it since he was the youngest of the family, he was born two minutes late, to receive said cloak.

2nd year he killed a Basilisk, which the ingredients went to Severus Snape courtesy of Harry since Harry liked Potions class, and since he was really good in Potions was a favorite student of Professor Snape. But who took the credit? That's right Alexander damn his bloody middle name Dumbledore Potter. At least Fawkes saved him from the poison and the hat managed to give him Gryffindor's sword. But yet Dumbledore was determined that Alex was the bloody savior of everything. Harry also managed to save Ginny who took immediate liking to him for saving him and disliking Alex. Also he managed to free a house elf named Dobby.

3rd year was worse; they made dementors come due to the fact the betrayer of the Potter's, known as Pettigrew escaped Azkaban. Though it was a more enjoyable year since there was nothing bad as it was the first two years. At least Siri gave him a Firebolt for his birthday, for the Ravenclaw team, and all he gave Alex was candy.

4th year was absolutely the worse. Someone but Alex and Harry's name in the cup, which made both of them, to be a Triwizard competitor. Harry though was insistent though that he did not put his name in the cup and was in no way in bloody hell going to be competing! Sadly since they were told that they were in a fucking contract they had to compete! It was a good thing that Harry knew many spells thanks to the books Remy gave me and was able to secure a place, 1st place exactly in the Triwizard competition. Though Alex and himself got to the Triwizard cup in the maze, which turned out to be a Portkey.

That is where the hell was, the worst day of everybody's lives. It turned out Voldemort was still alive and was brought by Pettigrew. Voldemort took Alex blood and managed to be brought back to life. He then challenged Alex to a duel. Harry barely made it out alive with Alex by surprising Voldemort of his hiding place by attacking him with a quick Reducto, grabbing the Porkey and Alex and transporting to the grounds just enough to hear Voldemort scream, "I HAVE RECEIVED THE WRONG BLOOD! PETTIGREW!"

They were both transported back to the grounds and Alex without thinking quickly screamed, "VOLDEMORT IS BACK! I SAW HIM! HE'S BACK!" Alex was then received more love and attention than since he was "traumatized". Then Dumbledore began training him more to "prepare him" for the Final Battle.

Now it is nearing Alex and Harry's birthday and all in honesty, Harry is excited. He can finally emancipate himself and already sent the paperwork to Gringotts for his name to be finally changed. His new name would now be Hadrian Ignotus Peverell. He could absolutely not wait for tomorrow, his fifteenth year would be the best.

"HADRIAN COME WISH YOUR PRECIOUS BROTHER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lily shrieked.

He sighed; of course he had to wish Alex a happy birthday, even though it was not yet his birthday until tomorrow, and of course they would forget his birthday. At least on the good side Siri and Remy were coming soon and they said they had a good gift for him.

At least tomorrow would be finally better.

Author's Note:

So what do you think of it so far? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes

So I'm on a roll today and really am enjoying the idea of writing this story. I really like Harry Potter/ Twilight crossovers and the ones I really like are Jasper/Harry or Edward/Harry. Not a fan of Bella I will tell you that. But I love Alice, and my favorites are Luna and Neville. I think they would have been awesome friends of Harry as well, more so than Ron, but Hermione is good. The whole Luna thing, just so you're not confused, she is the same year as Harry and Neville. Anyway thanks for the reviews and followers and favorites! *sending virtual hugs to everybody.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight; the money goes to the lovely authors.

Blooded Stealer Ch. 2. The Intro to Remus.

Today, July 31st was Hadrian Ignotus Peverell's birthday. Yes you heard right, no longer Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, but Hadrian "Harry" Ignotus Peverell. Today was the best day ever for Harry but it was going to be even better. He just had that feeling, but he didn't know why.

Remus is usually a kind man. He believes no matter what children should not be ignored, or feel hurt at all thanks to the parents. Growing up unloved and unwanted due to his lycanthropy he never received any attention. That was till he met the Marauder's, James, Sirius, and later to join the group Pettigrew. He never felt so much happiness.

In his 5th year he fell in love with Sirius, as soon as they graduated he married Sirius along with James and Lily who married as well. It was a double wedding and the happiest one.

Though the war was still going on, the war against Voldemort. James and Lily went into hiding after they had Alex and Harry. Remus always wanted children, but due to his lycanthropy he could not have children. But on the good side Sirius with himself was made godparents to Harry. Alex godparents were Alice and Frank. Life was going pretty good for Sirius and himself.

But everything changed. When Voldemort attack the Potter's and Alex was named the Chosen One and Savior. James and Lily quit paying attention to Harry and more to Alex. When this first happened they wondered why? Even when asked all they would say is since Alex was the savior and now famous of course he was going to get more attention than Harry. Remus and Sirius then made it up to themselves to take care and pay attention to Harry.

When Harry first started at Hogwarts they were not what any child should go through. Harry's years at Hogwarts though were not good for him. Though it was a good thing that Sirius was the flying instructor at Hogwarts. While Remus taught Care of Magical Creatures, and it helped since he was a werewolf he was by far the most favorite teacher in Hogwarts along side Sirius. With that they were thankful they could protect the young Potter children from danger though mostly it was Harry the one in danger.

Though once or twice they panicked about Harry, well mostly his whole school year. They were shocked and beyond mad at Lily and James, as well as Dumbledore when they wouldn't acknowledge Harry and what he did. When Harry saved the Sorcerers Stone the attention immediately went to Alex. Even when Harry discovers the Chamber of Secrets and slayed the Basilisk they still thought it was Alex. They had a feeling of something important but they just didn't know what. They just didn't know what Dumbledore was thinking and why he thought this way. Hopefully Severus would also help Harry, yes Severus Snape.

Sirius and Remus made up with Severus Snape. As Sirius begged for forgiveness and made it up by helping Severus with Potions by collecting ingredients from around the world with his sources while Remus would go to the Forbidden Forest for ingredients that Severus could not get due to the fact that the Forbidden Forest was dangerous. Surprisingly Severus forgave them after a couple of months due to the fact he realized he should let them be forgiven, that the past should stay they past. Though Severus would never forgive James for all he did to him no matter what.

All 3 of them took Harry under their wing. All 3 of them realized this that Alex was not the person they expected to be. Alex was a spoiled, and arrogant brat more than Draco Malfoy and at least Draco was respectful to the students and teachers.

Harry on the other hand was what Dumbledore wanted Alex to be. While Alex was of course arrogant and also a coward (they were still trying to figure out how Alex was put in Gryffindor) Harry was smart, respectful, cunning, loyal and brave. Sirius and Remus were proud that their pup was made a Ravenclaw (and they were not surprised though they thought he would be put in Slytherin due to his wits and cunningness) though they realized that Harry talked his way out with the hat to be put in Ravenclaw due to his parents.

Sirius, Remus and Severus were shocked when Harry received a Howler from his parents due to the fact he was in Ravenclaw. Remus could still remember that time when Harry just stared at it disinterested. There he knew that Harry would never care much for his parents again.

_They were in breakfast when it happened. Remus had just woken up and went to go to eat Breakfast in the Great Hall. There he saw Sirius and Severus. _

"_Good morning Severus" Remus said_

"_Good morning wolf, now go to your "wife" he won't leave me alone and keeps bugging me over a couple of books and what they mean." Severus replied while sneering at him._

"_Remy it isn't true! I'm not bugging him! I'm kindly asking him for assistance!" Sirius looked at him with his puppy eyes._

"_Of course not love" Remus said while kissing Sirius gently. "Now leave Severus alone, let him eat his breakfast, you can ask again when he has time ok". Remus quickly sat down and saw the morning post coming. Remus then saw a Tawny owl and a Barn owl that belong to the Potter's, drop off letters to their sons. Alex got a huge stack of candies and sweets from home and a letter fro his parents saying how proud they were of Alex._

_Then Harry received his letter from the Tawny owl. It horrified Remus and almost everybody because they all saw the dark red color, a Howler. Harry looked at it with such disgust and opened it up._

_The booming voice of Lily Potter was all Remus could hear and such disappointment and disgust came out of her own mouth, that made Remus swear to take care of Harry like his own, because Lily no longer had any right along with James._

"_HADRIAN JAMES POTTER! I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU! A RAVENCLAW? NO POTTER HAS EVER BEEN IN RAVENCLAW BEFORE! THE ONLY THING I'M GLAD IS THAT YOU ARE NOT A SLYTHERIN OTHERWISE WE WOULD HAVE DISINHERITED YOU! YOUR FATHER IS SO ASHAMED OF YOU! I KNEW THAT WE SHOULD HAV-"_

_Harry then cut her off by burning the letter, since then Harry would rarely talk about his parents acting like they never once existed._

Since then Harry was more quiet and reserved. A couple of people at school would make a lot of fun of him. But at least Harry made friends really fast, and Remus would always be thankful for that. Harry made a friend in Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood, they hit off pretty well since both were quiet and reserved, though Luna was a bit odd, Remus though she was a good friend for Harry.

Then Harry made friends with Neville Longbottom a shy Hufflepuff. Harry and Luna immediately made friends with Neville and thus they became a small group, their own little trio.

"Hmm good times," Remus said out loud. At least Harry was never alone and today was going to be a good day for him. Sirius and himself have been talking very much about this and couldn't wait to tell the news to Harry, especially on his birthday.

When Remus married Sirius, Remus took Sirius last name and became Remus Black. The brilliant idea that Remus and Sirius made were they were going to ask Harry if he would like to be adopted by them. Due to the fact they knew he was going to be emancipated soon and be seen as an adult by Wizard eyes he could still be adopted and have a family. At least the Black name wouldn't die off. But at least together they were going to be a family, one they desperately craved.

Author Note:

Well I'm not sure if I'm doing well, anyway if you have questions please ask and I will try to answer them properly. Also some may not be answered because they may be part of the story and I don't want to throw it for you.

On another side note I need to find an app on my tablet or phone that lets me write stories on documents or something and upload them on during the summer since I'm not going to have my laptop for like 3-4 months. Any suggestions on apps for tablet or phone :D. Another thing I'm not sure if Harry should have an inheritance and if he should what should he be? A veela, elf, or what, please make suggestions. Anyway soon Jasper will be in the story, soon…. *evil laughter. Anyway please review and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: So sorry if I am not able to write since, well my laptop has been taken away and I will not receive it back until school starts back up in August. Though I am able to write thanks to the wonderful recommendations of apps for my tablet and phone which I can use to write but also forgive me if I make any misspells or any other mistakes because please know that I'm using a phone and tablet and not a computer that automatically spells check and corrects for me.

Also now for the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. :D

Blooded Stealer ch 3.

Happiness, Visions, Birthday's, and a strange feeling

Happiness was all Harry Ignotus Peverell was feeling. He just couldn't't believe that he would feel so much happiness in his entire life. Sure he was happy when he made friends with Luna and Neville. Sure he was happy when his family consisted of Siri, Remy and Severus. He was also happy that he had friends in Slytherin with Draco, Blaise and Pansy (surprisingly). But today was the happiest day of his life, but it was going to get better.

Harry James Potter now 15 years old, fully emancipated as well, was finally happy after 15 years of neglect from his so called "family" James and Lily and Alex. To think that they actually cared about him would only make Harry call said person insane.

He looked at the clock and it read 12:00 exactly at mid afternoon he could not wait to see Siri and Remy. Suddenly he felt a sharp stab of pain and it lasted for only about 5 minutes. The pain quickly subsided and Harry didn't think much about it. He quickly walked back to his bed and fell asleep for a short nap, for an odd reason he felt a bit tired, just a little bit.

_Forks, Washington_

Alice was quickly washing dishes so she could go read. She then began thinking about Jasper. She loved him very much no doubt about it. But it was not a romantic love more like a brother and sister type of love. Jasper wanted Alice to be his mate but she knew that she was not the one for him. She then turned off the water when she sas hit by a vision.

_"Jasper! Hurry up we are going to be late! Don't make me call Rose on you!," Alice saw a young man with long messy black hair and vivid emerald eyes. _

_Who was this young man who called Rosalie, Rose and to get away with it as well?!_

_" I'm sorry my lovely mate, my precious Harry, please do not get the mean and vicious Rose on me please!", Alice then saw Jasper quickly walking towards the young man. Then suddenly everything faded to black. _

Alice quickly smiled and called Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, we need to talk"

"What is it Alice?", Jasper asked while he walked into the kitchen.

"I saw your true mate, can you wait for a couple of months for him to come?", she asked.

The look of confusion then happiness broke out.

"I knew you weren't my mate but know that I know my real mate is coming, yes I can wait for a couple of months even years now that I know he is coming", he said smiling.

" You're not surprised that your mate is a he?",

"No because no matter what gender he will be my mate, do you know his name though? Did you manage to get his name?", Jasper asked quickly and looking more excited by the minute.

"Harry" she finally said

_Gordic's Hollow, Potter cottage_

"Harry please come down Sirius and me are here and we have a surprise for you", Remus and Sirius could not help but chuckle as they heard Harry trying to get down as fast as he could to go and see them.

"Siri! Remy! You came early! What did you say to James and Lily to come see me and escape Alex?"

"We told them we needed to gather you and soon themselves as well because we have to ask you something.", Sirius said

"Harry, we wanted to ask you first so you could sign and then make James and Lily sign it afterwards, we know how they treat you so we have every right even now that you're emancipated. Harry, would you do us the honor of being our son?Being part of our family?", Remus asked.

All they received was a smile and a hug. Harry then knew it was already going to get better.

Author's Note: sorry it is short but really it's kinda tough to write. But I'll try to keep updating. Please review!


End file.
